The invention relates to a texturing apparatus for draw texturing a synthetic multifilament yarn. A conventional texturing machine of this general type is disclosed, for example, in EP 0 879 907 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,636.
Texturing machines of this type are used for texturing one or more yarns, from a melt spun, flat yarn to produce a bulked and crimped yarn, which is suited for further processing to form a knit or woven fabric. To this end, the spun, flat yarn is withdrawn from a feed yarn package, textured and drawn within a texturing zone that includes a heating device, a cooling device, and a texturing unit, and wound to a package after having been textured.
For improving the cooling effect, the texturing zone may accommodate between the heating device and the cooling device a wetting device, which is used to apply a cooling fluid to the yarn. To this end, the yarn advances over a wetted surface in contact therewith, which causes an additional yarn friction within the texturing zone. This influences in the yarn the return of the false twist that has been imparted to the yarn by the texturing unit. Depending on the yarn type, this effect can initially be positive for preventing, for example, a so-called searching. However, in the case of yarn types, which distinguish themselves by a fine denier, this effect becomes so negative that the yarn is inadequately twisted within the heating device while undergoing thermal treatment.
It is therefore an object of the invention to further develop a standard texturing machine of the initially described type in such a manner that the yarn can be wetted between the heating device and the cooling device with as little friction as possible.
A further object of the invention is to improve the wetting of the yarn between the heating device and the cooling device such that desired yarn friction conditions are adjustable as a function of yarn speeds and yarn types.